


Nature Retreat

by haatorii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solcae, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, It's not really public but kind of public, Late 20s Solangelo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: A few hours ago, Nico dragged him away from his books to ‘relax’, and he agreed because you can only read so many medical textbooks without passing out on your desk. And it’s memorial day weekend, so surely he can spend a day with his boyfriend. They could drive to the beach, maybe go out shopping, visit their friends, or just stay at home, away from his books and responsibilities.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 61





	Nature Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is what I did instead of writing Chapter 22 of Waiting To Set It Right. I will, however, start writing tomorrow to make up for the lost time. 😆😆

Twigs are snapping and dry leaves are crunching under their feet as they walk along the brown trail. Mud is slowly coating their shoes and the sun is scorching above them, burning their napes and arms. Will wipes the sweat off his forehead. He should have definitely brought sunscreen. 

“Where are we headed exactly?” He asks.

“Just around here somewhere,”

“You know, when you said I have to relax, this isn’t what I had in mind,”

“Just trust me on this, okay? It’ll be worth the sore calves,”

“Sore calves?!”

“Yeah. Don’t tell me you’ve gotten soft that you can’t handle a few hours of trekking, Solace,” Nico looks over his shoulder to give him a smirk.

“Oh you fucking wish, Death Boy,”

“Come on, then,” and he follows. There’s no doubt about that, he’ll always follow Nico wherever he goes. Partly because he’s afraid he might do something stupid like entering random caves or MAKE random caves, but mostly because he loves him and home is where Nico is. 

A few hours ago, Nico dragged him away from his books to ‘relax’, and he agreed because you can only read so many medical textbooks without passing out on your desk. And it’s memorial day weekend, so surely he can spend a day with his boyfriend. They could drive to the beach, maybe go out shopping, visit their friends, or just stay at home, away from his books and responsibilities. He was thinking of binge-watching The Haunting of Hill House even though Nico would just scoff at the ‘ghosts’ lurking around the background. That’s what he always does when they watch a horror movie.

What he did not anticipate though was shadow traveling somewhere in Asia.

It’s beautiful, of course. There’s green literally everywhere they look and the air is fresh and cold. A complete 180 from California’s sticky, humid weather. Here it’s hot, searingly hot but at least he’s not drowning in his own sweat.

“There are 9 waterfalls in this place. We’re gonna visit at least 5 of them,”

“9?! 5?! Are you insane?!” 

“Don’t be a baby, we’re not gonna walk nonstop to it. We’ll be taking breaks, and if you’re still being a baby, you can take the zip line back to the clearing. Sounds good?”

Will scowls at his boyfriend. If this is some kind of endurance test he will  _ not  _ lose. “Bring it on, Ghost King. You’re the one who’ll be taking the zip line back,”

“I’m not, but keep telling yourself that. Might help you along the way,” he winks at him and continues walking.

“Do we have water, though?” Nico tosses him a bottle. ”Where did this come from?”

“In my pocket. Don’t finish it, that’s all I have,”

“You want us to hike for gods know how long and we only have one bottle of water?” He looks at the bottle, “This is only 17 ounces of water,”

“Yeah, that’s why we have to ration it,”

Will shakes his head, laughing. “You’re insane,”

“Come on, this is supposed to be a short trip! We can take a dip at the third waterfall if you’re so thirsty,”

“I’m not drinking waterfall water! Who knows what’s in it,”

“Don’t you have water filtering ability or something?”

“I’m a child of Apollo, we heal things, not filter. You’re probably thinking of Percy,”

“Isn’t water filtering  _ healing _ the water?”

Will opens his mouth but stops. Nico does have a point. But can he do it, though? “I don’t-- hmm,” he covers his mouth, still thinking.

“You try that later, alright? Let’s go, the sun is starting to burn my skin,” Nico starts walking again.

“You really do need more vitamin D, you know that, right? And probably iron,” He catches up to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, yeah. I take my vitamins, don’t worry,”

They walk, walk, and walk until Will’s feet feel like it’s going to fall off. He thought he was fit, but it’s getting obvious that he isn’t, probably not for a long time now. Years and years of hunching over his desk, studying for his undergrad, then med school, and eventually graduate studies have made him a little bit soft around the edges and weaken his lungs. It’s not a big deal, though. A few weeks at the gym, biweekly spar with Nico, and a hike every now and then will get him back in shape.

“We’re here!” Nico announces, breaking his concentration to not slip and fall on his ass. He skids on a patch of mud but quickly regains his balance. Will looks up and there it is. It’s so close mists of water are spraying onto them, cooling their skin. The air is significantly colder too. He lets out a relieved sigh and comes closer to Nico.

“It’s beautiful!” he yells. The crashing of water is too loud.

Nico gives him a full smile that he can’t help but return. He wipes the thin film of water on his face and kisses his forehead. It’s warm and he can already see the faint freckles dusting on his nose. It’s cute. He kisses them again. 

“Do you wanna stay for a little bit?” Nico asks, looking up at him while he hooks his arms around his waist.

“Sure! Do you want me to take your picture?”

“Yes, please. Imma send it to Hazel,”

“Okay,” he gets his phone and asks Nico to take a pose. Nico climbs the large rock closest to the falls and puts his hands on his hips, a big smile on his face. He takes 10 shots of it.

“Excuse me,” a lady taps his shoulder.

He turns, surprised. “Yes?”

“Do you want me to take a picture of the two of you?” She asks, smiling. Her accent is thick. A local, Will thinks.

“Uh, sure,” he gives the phone to the lady and walks to Nico.

“What is it?” Nico asks, concerned. 

“Nothing, she just offered to take a picture.”

“Oh, okay. That’s nice,” They pose, arms crossed and their backs against each other like a poster of a cheesy spy movie. They burst into a fit of giggles.

“One more!” The lady calls out. Nico climbs on Will’s shoulders and throws his hands up. Will holds Nico’s thighs tightly and sticks out his tongue.

“Whooo!” Nico hollers when he’s back on the rock while Will jogs back to the lady to retrieve his phone.

“Thank you very much, ma’am!” The lady gives his phone back and smiles at him. He browses at the photos. The lady took a bunch of them laughing and goofing around.

“Hey,” she says. Will looks up at her. “I know you’re tourists so you probably won’t think much of this, but these woods are known for the spirits living around it. They like the quiet so maybe if you could speak softer and avoid screaming, that would be great. You don’t want to get crushed by a boulder out of nowhere, right?”

“Ah, yes ma’am. Sorry. Thank you for telling us,” He gives his most charming smile, the one reserved for his grumpy old lady patients. 

“Take care, you handsome boys,”

“We will!” Nico perks up behind him. “Thank you!” he screams, and Will shushes him. They erupt into giggles again when the lady is finally out of sight.

“What was that all about?” Nico asks.

“Oh, she warned me, us, not to get too loud. Apparently, there are ‘spirits’ everywhere and they like the quiet,”

“Oh duh, of course there are spirits here. Look at this place, it’s full of trees. I just saw fifteen dryads and a couple of satyrs on the way here. I reckon there’s more but my presence freaks them out,”

“I only saw one satyr and a couple of dryads. I saw a naiad earlier though, but she quickly dived under after seeing you,”

“Eh,” Nico shrugs. “As long as they don’t throw rocks at us I’m fine with them lurking in the shadows,” Will makes an agreeing face. “Shall we?”

“Ten minutes. I gotta sit down, my feet are killing me,”

Nico looks at him with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. “Okay, you’re gonna need your energy anyway,”

“Why are you looking at me like that? Are you planning something? Are you gonna throw me in the water?”

“Lil ‘ole me? I would never!” He puts his hand on his chest, feigning shock.

“Whatever. Just so you know, I’m ready with whatever you throw me. You’re still gonna go back using the zip line.”

“What the fuck is this?!” Will yells at the steps in front of him.

“It’s 882 steps to the fourth waterfall! We just follow these steps and it’ll take us to the fourth waterfall!”

“Why the fourth?! We just left the first!”

“I don’t know, I’m not an expert in this place. This is just my second time here. We’re gonna walk by the third waterfall, I think,”

“Gods, my legs are gonna fall off!”

“Aww, are you gonna give up? Are you going to take the zip line now?”

“Hell no!”

“Great! Let’s go!” Nico starts walking up the steps. Will shakes his head, drinks another gulp of water, and follows his lover up the monstrous steps.

“Hey, this isn’t so bad!” He exclaims after climbing about 50 steps.

“I told you,”

“I think I could finish all 882 steps!”

Will eats his words of course because by step 459 his knees are trembling and his calves are singing in pain every time he stands in one place for more than 3 seconds. He did see the third waterfall from above, though. It’s taller and ‘skinnier’ compared to the first waterfall. It’s pretty.

“Your legs still okay, pretty boy?” Nico teases. He picks up a twig and throws it at him. Nico laughs and runs ahead. 

“Wait!” Will screams. “Are your legs made of steel?!”

“They’re regular legs! You had it wrapped around your hips last night!” Will blushes and looks behind him, they’re alone, thank gods.

Nico stops running by step 484 and waits for him to catch up. They hold hands the rest of the way until they reach step 521, the sound of water hitting rocks below is music to his ears.

“Here we are!”

“Is this the fourth waterfall?”

“No, this is the second,”

“How is this the second?! We’ve already passed the second waterfall!”

“Didn’t you listen to what I said? That was the third waterfall. I don’t know how they’re naming these waterfalls, I just assume it’s their position from above.”

“You have a point,” Will walks to the gazebo on the other side of the steps and flops on the floor. “Ah, relief!”

“What are you doing?” Nico laughs.

“Leave me here. This is my home now,”

“You’ll feel extra better when you come with me. Come on, let’s take a dip!” Nico removes his sweaty shirt and dumps it beside Will along with his pants and shoes. He’s in his boxers, tan line visible on his arms and neck, beckoning for him to come. He smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

“In a minute,” he says.

“Suit yourself,” and runs off to the water.

Dang his energetic boyfriend. Where does his energy even come from?! They’re both working full-time jobs, occasionally helping around Camp Jupiter, and do couple stuff together! Oh gods, is he burning out already? He’s in his late 20s, he should still be brimming with energy!

He is a child of Apollo and he refuses to be bound by his mortal body. Apollo isn’t  _ tired _ . He’s seen his dad, he  _ is _ the antonym of exhaustion. He will join his boyfriend and have fun today even if it kills him.

With trembling limbs and sweaty back, he peels himself from the floor and groans as he stands up and peels his soaked shirt off. He removes his pants, leaving his running shoes on then jogs to the cool blue water where Nico is floating alone.

“Hey! You finally decided to have fun?” Nico calls out, smiling, teasing.

“I always have fun when I’m with you. Aw geez, that’s freaking cold!” he says, dipping his feet in the water. It’s cold, teeth-achingly cold, but his body quickly adapts. “You know this is good for my muscles!” He sucks in a breath and holds himself down, wetting his hair. It sticks to his temples, framing his face. He shakes his head.

“Stop!” Will laughs and swims closer to Nico. 

“Hey, handsome,” Will greets when he’s close enough.

“Hey yourself,” Nico circles his arms around his neck and leans in for a kiss. Will holds his hips underwater and kisses back. It’s nice. Nico grins at him after a while and plant kisses on his cheeks, nose, and forehead, then dunks him underwater. “Ha! Sucka!” Will retaliates by pulling him under.

They fool around in the water, screaming and laughing and kicking each other. Will attempts to tickle Nico which he  _ did not _ take lightly, he kicks him in the ribs.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Nico exclaims.

Wincing, Will gestures to him that it’s fine. He helps Will get out of the water and to the rocks under a tree, it’s by the waterfall so transporting him isn’t that hard. They stand on a flat rock with their backs against a wall of roots that have crisscrossed from years and years of growth. It’s filthy but better than lying down on mud and gravel.

“I am really sorry, Will, I didn’t mean to kick you!” Nico fusses, touching Will’s ribs, checking for tenderness and bruising. It won’t bruise, he thinks, it’ll probably heal in a few hours by itself, but If he focuses his energy on it, he can heal it in a few minutes. It’s an ability he surprisingly discovered when he nicked himself while shaving a couple of years ago. It’s not instant healing and he can’t fix deep wounds, just small bruising and shallow cuts. At best it would take him an hour and a half to heal a bump. Sometimes it’s easier to just let himself heal naturally.

“I’m fine, really. I can heal myself, this’ll only take an hour or something,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Although there is one thing that could help,”

“What is it?” Nico sits properly, his face earnest, ready to spring into action or grab something that Will wants him to.

“Make out with me,” Will says with a stern face.

Nico’s serious demeanor breaks. He huffs a laugh, rolls his eyes, and swats Will’s arm, causing him to wince and clutch his side protectively. “You are such a dumbass! Gods, I thought you were gonna ask me to get you some herbs or shit!”

Will’s side hurts a little bit but he still laughs, soldiering on just to let his boyfriend know he’s totally fine. Which he is, he’s not lying. “You know your kiss is my best cure,”

“Stop being so cheesy, oh my gods!”

“Come on,” he grins from ear to ear, “let me have a taste of your sweet lips,” Nico’s face is red down to his chest, it’s fucking adorable. He noses the underside of Nico’s jaw and pecks trailing kisses down to his neck and clavicle. 

“Oh fine,” Nico gives in but with a smile on his face. He looks around, making sure there are no people, satyrs, or any spirits alike within hearing distance. When he deems it safe, he leans in and meets Will’s waiting lips.

Kissing Nico has never lost its appeal even after all these years, whether it’s the soft, innocent, close-mouthed kisses, or the hard, passionate, tongue-sucking, spit-swapping one that always promises something more. It has always made his heart thump hard in his chest, get his blood going, block his ears from anything that’s not Nico’s sighs and groans and whimpers and-- oh this is new.

Apparently, kissing Nico while bruised significantly helps his vitality. He presses hard on his ribs, it feels fine. No more tenderness, no more sting. He doesn’t even feel that tired anymore!

With his renewed energy, he turns to Nico and crowds him against roots. Nico doesn’t seem to recognize the shift so he stays there, his hands roaming around, groping his boyfriend’s ass, running his fingers lightly through his sides and stomach. He feels Nico shiver, gooseflesh prickling on his skin, Will smiles in the kiss. He licks Nico’s lips, asking permission, which he grants without stopping. He moans long and low when their tongues touch. Nico pulls him in some more, his hands on Will’s hips and back. Will can already feel the red welts appearing as Nico scratches them. 

Will puts his knee between Nico’s legs and rolls his hips slightly, earning him a whimper. He’s hard and Nico is starting to stiffen so he doesn’t waste time. He puts a hand inside his boyfriend’s and grabs his ass.  _ “Ah!” _ Nico cries.

“Shh, baby, shh. You don’t want them hearing you, right?” He caresses Nico’s face with his free hand, brushing a stray piece of hair away from his eyes so he’s looking up at him without obstruction. “I’m gonna blow you and I want you to keep quiet, alright?” Nico’s eyes are glassy and his skin a lovely shade of pink. He opens his mouth slightly and nods his head. Will gives him a peck before toeing his shoes off and arranging it with his feet. His wet socks feel weird but hell if he’s going to remove them. He doesn’t want to get bitten by any critter on the feet while giving a blowjob.

Will licks a stripe on Nico’s neck and slowly trails kisses down his chest, nipples, and stomach before kneeling on his shoes. He mouths Nico’s hard cock through his underwear before pulling it down, exposing him to nature. Nico’s hand is on his head, petting, the other one gripping a root right. He licks his lips and kisses the insides of his thigh, nipping, sucking, taking his time until Nico’s whimpering above him, leaking profusely like a goddamn tap. He loves it when Nico gets this wet.

_ “Fuck! _ I love it when you get wet like this, so desperate to get my mouth around you,” he says, his mouth watering. Without warning, he opens his mouth and tongues the spurt of white liquid on Nico’s cockhead, tasting it. Then he licks the underside and wraps his mouth around the tip. The hand on his hair tightens and he groans. He loves this, loves the pain of having his hair pulled. He encourages Nico to do it once more by hollowing his mouth and sucking once more, bobbing his head up and down quickly, spit trickling down his chin, loving every second he has Nico’s hot prick in his mouth. Nico screams in ecstasy but quickly covers his mouth.

That’s when the whispers started.

He doesn’t notice it at first, too preoccupied with giving his lover pleasure, but when he hears a voice from a few meters above them, he can’t tune them out anymore. And like a sick person, his dick throbs inside his underwear. Too painful to ignore now, he rubs himself through his boxers while licking and kissing Nico’s hard prick.

Nico is moaning obscenities as he tries his hardest not to collapse under Will’s hands. With a pop, Will moves to Nico’s balls while jacking him off.

_ Psst _

_ Psst _

“Wuh-Will, what’s  _ ah, _ what’s that?” Nico’s voice is trembling when he asks. He pulls Will away from his dick so he can look at him properly.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” he assures and wraps his lips around him again.

“I-ah, I can hear whispers!” Nico says through gritted teeth,

Will, much to his dismay, releases Nico again from his mouth. “There’s no one, see? Just keep quiet,” Nico nods slightly while looking at the loud water. When he sees no one, he turns his attention back to Will. “Quiet, okay?”

He coaxes Nico back into the mood again and soon he’s whimpering, saying Will’s name over and over like a litany in the lips of a devotee.

_ “Fuck, _ Will,  _ ah, _ I’m close! Babe, I’m close,” Nico groans.

Will releases Nico from his mouth again and says, “Come on my face, baby, let go.” Not wanting to be told twice, Nico jacks himself off quickly, and after three, four pumps, he groans loud and cums on Will’s face.

“Baby,  _ shit, _ you look so fucking good,” Nico pants.

Will rises to his feet and wipes the come off his face with his hand while Nico makes himself presentable. He’s still achingly hard in his boxers, but he ignores it for now. When Nico’s done brushing dirt off his ass and back, he pulls Will down for a sloppy kiss and puts his hands in his boxers. It only takes Nico a few pumps before he’s letting out a cry and spilling in his hand. Nico makes a face and wipes his hand on his boxers.

“Wow, I let you come on my face and you wipe my spunk away like bird shit,”

“Eh,” he shrugs and goes on his tiptoes to kiss Will once more. “How’re your ribs?”

“Changing the subject, huh?” Nico blinks at him with wide eyes and a smile. He laughs. “It’s fine now, actually. It doesn’t even sting anymore,”

“Well, what do you know, ma--”

_ Psst _

_ Oy _

“Uh, Will? Did you hear that?”

“What?”

_ Psst _

_ Hawâ! _

“Okay, that doesn’t sound like nothing anymore. Holy shit, Nico, let’s go!”

Will hastily wears his shoes while Nico runs back to the gazebo for their stuff, shadow traveling out of the forest the moment they gather all their stuff in their hands.

Best Memorial Day weekend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real place but I won't tell where. I just changed a few details so it won't be too obvious lol I don't want to be perceived. Well, if you're from where I am it _is_ pretty obvious. 
> 
> This idea came to me a few days ago while scrolling on my main Twitter account. I would post the tweet here but as I said, I don't want to be perceived. Anyway, the tweet was basically the """"plot"""" of this fic: two people were fooling around in the forest and the other one felt like the spirits are observing them while doing the deed.
> 
> To clarify, the dryads did not see them, okay? They were hidden. 
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think!
> 
> P.S. If you're reading this and you also read my fic Waiting To Set It Right, the recipes in [chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217864/chapters/58343401) are legit. You can make those foods at home. I am especially proud of that Tuna spread tho, and I really learned that one when I was in fourth grade.


End file.
